Grandes Sacrificios
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y si Snape, antes de que le gritara a Lily sangresucia, hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para decirle que la amaba/ ¿Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. _

_Lista "¿Y sí…? Nº 7_

_Y si Snape, antes de que le gritara a Lily sangresucia, hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para decirle que la amaba_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grandes Sacrificios<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lily sacudió la cabeza mientras avanzaban. Snape no sabía que más decir, ella estaba muy disgustada y él sabía que ella tenía razones suficientes para estarlo, lo sucedido con Mary y Mulciber no había sido un _chiste,_ como tanto se empeñaba en cubrir. La magia oscura, tenebrosa y poderosa era lo que más practicaban todos los aspirantes a Mortífagos, incluso él lo hacía a espaldas de su mejor amiga, porque se había visto seducido por un poder y una gloria que prometía a manos llenas el señor tenebroso.

El poder sin embargo no era lo único que lo tentaba, era también el lugar que merecían y a donde ellos pondrían a los _muggles_ y a los _sangre sucia_. Después de haber convivido todos esos años con ese intento de padre y esa madre rota de espíritu, Snape solo tenía cabeza para su rencor y su resentimiento.

Lo único que le detenía de vez en cuando, que le hacía reflexionar cuando veía a los ojos de las personas que atacaban, era precisamente la muchacha que caminaba a su lado, con ese espeso y largo cabello rojo oscuro y esos ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas.

Lily era la voz de su razón, y también significaba el obstáculo hacia sus metas.

Era como _ellos_, como todas esas personas que caerían en el reinado de terror del señor tenebroso, pero al mismo tiempo era especial, era única porque él había descubierto quien era ella, porque lo que sentía hacia ella. Y no sabía aun como la libraría de todo eso, no sabía cómo lograría que ella viviese aunque su status de sangre la convirtiera en un blanco perfecto.

Pero aun no debía preocuparse tanto, primero debían acabar Hogwarts, entonces, solo entonces él sabría que hacer…o eso esperaba.

—…_conozco tu teoría_ —le cortó enfadada al seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto del licántropo — _De cualquier corma ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ellos? ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan de noche?*_

Snape apretó los labios, molesto. Solo recordar aquella noche de luna llena en el que casi muere por culpa de Black lo hacía perder el control.

—_Sólo trato de demostraste que no son tan maravillosos como todos creen que son*_ —le dijo en voz baja sintiendo en su tono acumulado toda la amargura que tenía. Se detuvo abruptamente y la miró a los ojos.

Lily parpadeó, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada cuando vio que él no lo haría. Quiso decirle lo ingrato que era cuando había sido salvado por Potter del sauce Boxeador, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras. La mirada de Severus la ponía nerviosa.

Snape sabía que lo que ella pensaba, que cada día ella se inclinaba a reírse por aquellas malditas bromas, que tenía un buen trato con Lupin y Pettigrew, que incluso a veces, aunque fueran insignificantes miraba a Potter de una forma que le fastidiaba enormemente. El carácter aun inmaduro del último era lo que impedía que Lily tuviera una buena relación con él, era lo que le hacía discutir con Potter y tacharle de idiota. Pero Snape temía que llegara el día en que ese inmaduro Gryffindor cambiara y le quitara a Lily.

¡Había visto como la miraba!

Y su odio crecía más cuando veía esas miradas.

Quiso decirle, quiso gritarle mientras su conversación avanzaba que James gustaba de ella, que Potter no era el as en los deportes, el héroe de Gryffindor como todos lo llamaban, quería decírselo de verdad, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

Lily suspiró en voz baja.

—Sé lo que piensas, Sev. Pero Remus y Peter no son como los idiotas arrogantes de Black y Potter.

—Si están con ellos todo el tiempo celebrando sus hazañas, algo deben tener de arrogancia —masculló indignado.

—Sí, sí, es como el dicho "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres" —le recitó Lily en voz severa —. Pero te lo podría echar en cara a ti, Sev. No me gustan tus amigos pero no te juzgo por eso ¿Entiendes?

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Murmuró entre dientes palabras inentendibles y miró hacia otro lado, herido. Lily siempre sabía cómo voltearle las palabras, así era imposible ponerle en contra de Lupin y Pettigrew.

—No te estoy culpando por eso, Sev —le dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

No le contestó. Se soltó para irse pero ella no le dejó irse.

—Escúchame Sev… ¡Escúchame! —le insistió tocándole la cara.

Snape volteó la cara resignado y se encontró mirando a sus brillantes ojos verdes, esos ojos que adoraba. Lily le sonrió y le apretó las manos con suavidad.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Ni Remus ni Peter van a cambiar eso ¿Está bien? Si es Potter tampoco te preocupes, sus intentos de ligues son más estúpidos cada día, no entiendo cómo es que tiene tan buenas notas y dice idiotez y media. Él es un arrogante fanfarrón y nada, _nada_ va cambiar ese hecho.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Lily rió.

—Por mi parte lo prometo, sí.

— ¿Aunque tú le gustes?

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Si yo le gusto tanto como sus otras citas su amor durara exactamente veinticuatro horas. No sé si esté preparada para una relación tan largaaa —ironizó secamente.

—Tú no eres como las otras chicas —le dijo al instante sin poder evitar la adoración en su voz —. Tu eres especial, Lily.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente.

—Gracias, Sev, pero lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—No, no es por eso —le susurró.

—Claro que sí ¿Sino entonces por qué?

Ese era el momento, el preciso momento. Lily le sonreía aun con un ligero rubor, nerviosa e incómoda por su mirada. Era el momento, sino lo decía entonces no habría otra oportunidad.

—_Tugemustas_ —chilló con la voz traicionándole.

Lily arqueó una ceja confundida.

— ¿Qué?

Tomó aire, quiso correr y esconder pero repitió cada palabra, separándola una de otra hasta que tuvo sentido.

— ¡Me gustas! —gritó sonrojado queriendo que la tierra le tragase — ¡Me gustas desde hace mucho!

Lily le soltó las manos y retrocedió hasta golpearse contra la pared.

Formó con los labios la misma pregunta _"¿Qué?"_

—Me gustas, me gustas —le repitió sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos —. Me gustas, Lily, desde que éramos niños. No, no solo me gustas, yo te amo…aunque tu tal vez no —terminó diciendo con tristeza ante de echar a correr dejando a una atónita Lily sorprendida y sonrojada.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sev! —Snape se tensó y recogió los libros para salir corriendo como lo venía haciendo cada día que la veía o escuchaba. Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápido, o mejor dicho no lo suficientemente bueno para esquivar el cabe que le puso Potter.<p>

Le fulminó con la mirada desde su sitio, intentando recoger los libros ante la risas de todos, que murieron rápidamente ante la mirada de la señora Pince, con su rugido de "¡Esto es una biblioteca, no un circo, guarden silencio!".

—Ya me la pagarás —le amenazó fríamente luchando por recoger las plumas esparcidas en el suelo.

—Oh, sí, Quejicus nos hará brujería —se burló Black riendo sin importarle la bibliotecaria —. Nos frotará la nariz encima para que nuestro cabello se llene de grasa ¡Qué miedo!

Potter le celebró el chiste justo cuando Lily llegó sin aliento y con los ojos llenos de desprecio.

—Déjenle en paz —no perdió el tiempo en negociaciones, sacó la varita inmediatamente.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos, Lily intentaba razonar con ellos al menos una o dos veces antes de seguir a las negociaciones hostiles, como lo llamaba elegantemente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y apartaron la mirada sonrojados al recordar aquella noche donde le había declarado sus sentimientos.

Potter perdió la sonrisa y se levantó de su sitio, estudiándolos con desconfianza y recelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Evans?

—Nada que te interese, Potter. Ahora ordénale a tu lacayo que lo deje en paz.

—Yo no soy lacayo de nadie, pelirroja —le dijo Black en voz cortante.

—Pues déjame decirte que eso parece, el que empezó fue Potter y tú sales a pelear sus peleas. Que dignidad —se burló.

Remus y Peter miraban la pelea con cautela.

—Vamos, Sev, levanta —Lily se agachó a ayudarle a meter todo como sea en la mochila bajo la atenta y fulminante mirada de los dos merodeadores.

Estaban estudiando para el T.I.M.O de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que sería al día siguiente, pero todo había quedado olvidado.

—Podría decir lo mismo de Quejicus, Evans —dijo Potter fríamente — Tú sales a pelear sus peleas.

—Por si no sabes contar te informo que ustedes son dos, y él uno. De lo contrario me abstendría a intervenir aunque jueguen sucio.

—No jugamos sucio —rugió Black enojado —. Mira pelirroja, podrás ser el alma gemela de Cornamenta pero no colmes mi paciencia porque…—James le paró enojado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lily les miró con frialdad.

—Yo no soy el alma gemela de Potter, ni en sueños.

Snape se levantó sin intervenir aun, asegurándose de que nada se le cayera pero cuando levantó la mirada vio como todos estaban atentos a la pelea. Lily se aferró a su brazo dándole una última mirada de desdén a Potter y Black y le condujo fuera. Snape no lo pudo evitar, aunque detestaba que Lily interviniera dejándole como un tonto, les sonrió burlonamente a Potter, aprovechando que Lily estuviese con él, a su lado, defendiéndole.

En cuanto los perdieron de vista se soltó e intento huir pero Lily lo retuvo.

—Me has estado evitando todos estos días.

—…

— ¿No quieres una respuesta? —le preguntó.

— ¿Existe una respuesta? —murmuró atreviéndose a mirarla.

Ella estaba sonrojada, confundida pero desafiante.

—No te puedo decir que no me sorprendiste, tampoco que yo siento lo mismo por ti…

Intentó irse.

— ¿Quieres escucharme completo, Severus? —le dijo enojada sosteniéndole de la túnica.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para oírte decir "Quedemos como amigos, es lo mejor"?

—Yo no te voy a decir eso.

— ¿Entonces me dirás que sí? —dijo sarcástico.

—No, pero tampoco te diré que no —Snape volteó a mirarla bruscamente sorprendido y esperanzado. Lily tomó aire y le sonrió tímidamente —. Eres mi mejor amigo, tú me…me mostraste todo esto, Severus. Eres especial en mi vida, eres quizá más que mi mejor amigo y si tú piensas que puedes esperar yo…pienso que puedo corresponderte.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó sin creérselo.

— ¿Me ves bromeando con algo como esto?

—Pero… ¿Potter?

—Potter no significa nada para mí, Severus. El que está obsesionado con él eres tú, no yo.

Entonces Snape rió loco de felicidad, dejó caer la mochila y todos los libros, plumas y los frascos de tinta cayeron al suelo nuevamente, pero no le dio importancia. La alzó aunque Lily farfulló avergonzada, le dio vueltas y pensó que nada, nada podía estropear ese momento, ni siquiera la mirada herida y destrozada de James Potter mientras los veía.

Lily le sonrió con timidez de nuevo cuando la soltó, se alzó sobre sus pies y le dio un casto beso cerca de los labios.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Si había esperado por años, podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—La _sangre sucia _de Lily Evans —se mofó Avery acorralándolo en el pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación —. Cualquiera pensaría que tu fijación con ella solo era pasajera, pero a juzgar por los rumores no es así ¿Cierto?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió secamente mirando por donde podía escapar.

—Hablo de la relación que tienes con la sangre sucia —le siseó entre dientes peligrosamente — Tú, un Slytherin, poniendo sus ojos sobre semejante basura…

— ¡No la llames así! —rugió furibundo sacando su varita.

—La llamo como quiero —rugió furiosamente — ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Como piensas servir al Señor Tenebroso como semejantes gustos asquerosos!

— ¡Lily es una bruja!

— ¡Es una escoria sangre sucia! ¡Se acabó la clemencia con esa basura! No pienses que seguiremos ignorándola toda la vida, Severus. Cuida de tu mascota porque le vamos a dar una sorpresita.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_

— _¡Crucio! _—el hechizo de Avery tuvo más puntería.

Snape fue lanzado hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared y retorciéndose en agonía. Sus chillidos apenas habían escapado de su boca cuando su "amigo" le lanzó un "Silencio" que le calló completamente. Sintió sus huesos reducirse a cenizas, sintió dolor como no lo sintió nunca, el dolor que debía infligir a otros si quería seguir el camino hacia el lado oscuro. Se golpeó, gritó e intentó pararse pero no pudo, y agonía se incrementó ante el deleite de su atacante.

Pensó que era el fin, que quedaría ahí retorciéndose eternamente sin poder defender a Lily cuando escuchó una voz conocida y fría diciendo _— ¡Desmaius!_

Avery colapsó y el dolor se detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien?

¡No! ¡Él no! ¡Cualquier persona menos él!

—Odiaría tener que llevarte a la enfermería por algo que no hice, así que repito de nuevo la pregunta, Quejicus —dijo James Potter con voz tensa — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí! —siseó levantándose tembloroso y pálido.

Recuperó su varita y le miró con odio. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso cuando solo habían pasado unas horas desde habló con Lily?

—La lealtad que se profesan es admirable —dijo Potter mirando a Avery con repugnancia —. Si ese es tu amigo, Quejicus, no quiero saber quién es tu enemigo.

—Mi enemigo está frente a mí, Potter —siseó iracundo.

Él sonrió agriamente.

—Ciertamente no somos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Es tu forma de agradecerme? —Potter guardó su varita y le dio una patada a Avery para comprobar si estaba bien inconsciente —. Déjame decirte que no suenas muy agradecido.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —se tambaleó sintiendo las piernas temblar, era imposible saber si podría sostenerme en pie mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto había tiempo había sido torturado?

—Creo que tenemos que ir a la enfermería —dijo en voz vacía —. Te vas a caer de un momento a otro.

—No es nada.

— ¿Nada? —Potter sonó enfadado — Te acaban de freír el cuerpo con un _cruciatus_, ¿No es nada? Ni siquiera tú, Quejicus, mereces algo así.

—Claro, porque tú eres un santo.

—Yo no usaría una maldición imperdonable sobre ti por una pelea de colegiales, Snape —dijo hoscamente.

—No fue una pelea de colegiales.

—No quiero los detalles, lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los Mortífagos me da igual. Pero no te voy a dejar así, vamos…

—Solo lo haces por quedar bien a los ojos de Lily —masculló con odio dando un paso tras otra sosteniéndose de la pared —. Solo por eso, Potter.

—Evans no tiene nada que ver en esto. Puedes ir a decirle que te deje tirado en mitad del pasillo y que me burle de ti si quieres, pero vamos a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué tanto te importa lo que me pase? Seguro debes regocijarte de lo sucedido.

— ¡Yo no soy un mago tenebroso! —siseó James Potter bruscamente —. Cuida tus palabras.

—No cuido nada, todos los días es lo mismo, vas a meterte con quien puedes y tienes el cinismo de…

— ¡Solo son bromas! —estalló furioso —. ¡Bromas!

— ¡Juégale una de esas bromas a tus amiguitos y después repíteme en la cara que son bromas!

Se fulminaron con la mirada un largo minuto, sin ser capaz de decir nada hasta que Snape cayó al suelo, jadeando de dolor y cansancio.

Potter se inclinó sobre él y le levantó bruscamente.

—Te llevaré a rastras si es necesario.

— ¡No! —exclamó Snape aterrado —¡Si saben lo que me pasó será peor para Lily!

— ¿Evans? —Potter se detuvo al instante cauteloso — ¿Qué tiene que ver Evans en esto?

—Es por nosotros —dijo amargamente —. Lo viste ¿No? Lo saben, saben que Lily me aceptó, que me ha dado una oportunidad.

— ¿Y eso debe importarles porque…? —preguntó hoscamente con la voz herida. — La decisión de Evans es de ella ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

—Todo —masculló mirándole fríamente — ¿Herido, Potter?

—Yo no puedo decidir por ella, Quejicus —dijo bajamente —. Pero no me rendiré. Evans se dará cuenta que yo la quiero realmente.

—Tú no quieres a nadie.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Evans en esto? —repitió ignorando lo otro.

—No quieren que esté con ella porque es una…una…—Snape se calló sin ser capaz de decir el insulto.

—Porque es nacida de muggles —musitó Potter entendiendo —. ¿Y qué? Has estado con ella desde que entraron, no le han hecho nada.

—Es porque yo no les he dejado, pero ahora romperán la tregua, le harán daño —dijo furioso y culpable —. Por mi culpa.

—No le harán nada —aseguró Potter en voz baja —. Antes los mato.

— ¿Y dices que no eres un mago tenebroso?

—Eso es muy diferente, por las personas que quiero haré cualquier cosa.

Snape frunció los labios, furioso y desdichado. Años, años planeando todo eso y ahora ¿Todo se iba a derrumbar así? Miró a Avery aun inconsciente en su sitio, si esa había sido su reacción en solo unas horas no quería pensar en lo que sucedería luego. Lily estaba en peligro, y él nunca, nunca podría protegerla si ponían empeño en destruirla todos al mismo tiempo. Era imposible. La matarían si eso serviría para que él rompiera relaciones con ella, ese era el precio por desear seguir al señor tenebroso.

¿Cómo protegerla de sí mismo?

La respuesta fue agria y dolorosa, lo tenía frente a suyo, en ese arrogante joven que le hacía la vida imposible, que amaba a Lily también y que la podía proteger como él nunca podría.

—No puedo ir a la enfermería pero si puedo hacer algo por Lily, y estoy seguro que te interesará Potter. Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro.

Él se irguió, sus ojos fieros.

— ¿Qué es?

.

* * *

><p>—Alarmantemente sencillo —se quejó Sirius mientras salían del castillo.<p>

James asintió, distraído. No prestó atención a las bromas sobre las preguntas del examen de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en realidad no prestó atención a nada, las risas de sus amigos le llegaron amortiguadas. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Lily salir adelante con sus amigas, charlando y riendo, ignorante de cuanto corría peligro.

La vio sentarse en el lago y sacarse las medias y los zapatos para sumergir sus pies en el lago.

¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer _eso _por ella?

Bueno, sabía que sin lo sucedido el día anterior, de cualquier forma hubiese hallado una excusa para meterse con Quejicus, era su presa favorita, y Canuto amaba seguirle el juego. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse trabas si normalmente no le interesaría?

James sabía el porqué, porque esa vez no era una broma, era más que eso y le hizo sentirse asqueado de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida.

Quizá de verdad sus bromas no fuesen tan graciosas.

Suspiró y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol sacando la Snitch, aunque se le escapó en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Cornamenta? —preguntó Canuto arqueando una ceja —. ¿Estás probando una nueva forma de atraer a la pelirroja? ¿Lecciones de humildad?

—Sirius tiene razón ¿Te sientes bien, James? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Normalmente lo atraparías al vuelo —dijo Peter desilusionado.

James sacudió la mano con pesadez y miró hacia un lado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape y se levantó.

—Creo que el _quidditch_ no me motiva mucho hoy día, pero mira, Canuto, hay otra cosa que si puede motivarnos…

Sirius miró a donde él miraba. Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

—Perfecto. Quejicus.

Minutos más tarde mientras Snape colgaba de cabeza, chillando con espuma en la boca, con la túnica cayendo sobre su cabeza mostrando sus calzoncillos y sus piernas, James diría que realmente, realmente el amor que le profesaba a Lily podía incluso sobrepasar el suyo, sino fuera porque él realmente la amaba. Porque en ese momento, uno humillado, y el otro humillando bajo un acuerdo tácito, lo único que buscaban era protegerla.

Aunque ella furiosa e indignada se metió de lleno en la pelea, la varita preparada, el conjuro en sus labios que nunca llegó a pronunciar.

—Tienes suerte de que Evans este aquí —se mofó James cruelmente.

Snape cerró los ojos y le miró con rabia.

— _¡Yo no necesito de la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas __**sangre sucias**__ como ella!_

Lily abrió los ojos en grande, herida y atónita. La varita cayó de sus manos. Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Snape se arrastró sobre el suelo, destruido.

James alzó la varita siguiendo el juego.

— ¿Alguien quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Quejicus? —preguntó con voz apagada volviendo a hacer que levitase de cabeza.

Nadie contestó. Sirius, Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada confundida. Los demás se esparcieron al instante sintiendo inconscientemente el frío ambiente.

James lo dejó caer al suelo. Snape no se levantó.

Todo estaba hecho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pienso…que los contactos de Snape le hubiesen obligado a terminar todo eso, aunque Voldemort pensó en perdonarle la vida a Lily cuando fue por Harry solo lo hizo pensando que lo de Snape era puro capricho, y tampoco vaciló en matarla al final. _

_De cualquier forma estoy segura (para mí claro) que no hubiesen llegado muy lejos. Snape no se hubiese separado del lado oscuro tan sencillamente, son cosas imposibles de abandonar con vida. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

*Frases del séptimo libro.


End file.
